


Cursed Children: Hogwarts,first year

by TheThiefOfVoid



Series: Cursed Children [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Homeless Harry, Human Experimentation, Mutant Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Protective Siblings, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sort Of, Tags May Change, blind hermione granger, wasnt expecting that were you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: Harry and Hermione never thought life would change so drastically in barely a moment. All it took was an explosion and they were out of that hell hole.When the owl came it felt like a miracle. somewhere they would be accepted for their wizard way.When they first stood in front of the gigantic doors they grinned and looked at each other without any idea of what they were going to face





	Cursed Children: Hogwarts,first year

Ten months since they escaped now. Harry, the young boy with bright red hair and eyes like emeralds yet ears like a goblin fading from a light blue to a darker shade mixing in a lightning pattern on the side of his ears reminiscent of the scar on his forehead. Hermione, a young girl with a bright mind, dark blond bushy hair and eyes as white as a daisy.

Ten months since the streets had become their home. Ten months since the cages blew up and they ran for their lives out of this asylum.

No matter how much he was hungry, Harry gave her the small piece of bread he had without her noticing. It was so easy these days. All they had to do was lay on the side of the road and cry a little, taking care to mask harry ears. The money came flowing from the passerby, their childish age giving them an edge on the other homeless folks.

When the day ended, they bought what little food they could and if they had enough, a blanket from the raggedy old shelter beside them. Then, they ran towards one of the old houses that no one else seemed to see and slept until the morning. Repeating every day and repeating and repeating. This was their life and it was hard but they wouldn't trade it back for their former anytime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was a bright girl. She knew she was abnormal. Hermione remembered the day she had been taken out of her scared family for a small sum of money. She knew it was because her folks were afraid of her. They were scared ever since she had transformed one of the kitchen knives into a live pig. Hermione knew she was magical. A witch, the doctors had whispered thinking she couldn't hear them. A real witch, they exclaimed with a booming laugh. Witch, witch, witch, witch, _freak_. Hermione was a witch. Yes, she did, in fact, knew she was abnormal.

Hermione was a bright, bright witch. She had a sharp mind and knew where to find things. Hermione remembered everything. A photographic memory her dad had told her once. Oh!How proud he was of his little daughter! But she just had to mess it up and become a bad, bad girl. That was why daddy had left her with the bad men. Hermione was smart,there was no doubt and she knew every little thing. If one of the mean doctors didn't know what the answer was they would ask her. She was so happy every time they needed her. If she got the answer correctly, they would give her a few cookies and let her and Harry rest for the day. She knew she shouldn't have told them anything but what could she do? They were barely 6 years old when they were sent in the nice doctor house. 

Hermione was a bright girl. She knew what the men did to her and Harry was bad. She knew that they were very mean bad men. Hermione did not like doctors. The nice doctors had been so...rough. It hurt and hurt and hurt and she couldn't see and it was awful! Hermione swore on that day that she would get strong. Stronger than all of them so she could destroy them.

Yes, Hermione was a bright girl and one day she would show all of them just what kind of monster they created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright green light. Screams.Pleading. A body falling to the floor and a toddler cry. Harry shouldn’t be so used to seeing all of those images together but there he was. Gasping for breath as his heart beating faster than anything else he had ever heard. And yet...comfort filled him at the sight of the woman in his dream. His mom. She was a superb creature with her bright red hair and eyes as sharp and quick as lightning. Her voice was as soft as honey even through her begging and every time he was sad, Harry would imagine her talking to him soothingly in his ears. He was always calmer after that. It was almost like if the woman was actually talking to him each time. Harry knew not to be too hopeful about that. Life liked to play with him then throw him out after all.

Unlike what others might say Harry was not an idiotic child. Ever since he first had his accidental magic, he knew he wasn’t “normal” as some might say, but it was quickly growing to be useful. After all, if you could make things float, it was very very helpful when you had to pickpocket someone for money. Harry remembered that once, he disappeared from his cage and had gotten outside of the lab. He had been so scared. Everything was dark and Aunt Petunia wasn't coming back yet and the doctors were evil and he couldn't breathe,couldn't do anything, everything was hurting so much-

Harry took a deep breath and walked out of his memories. That was a useful little trick he had learned quickly when he was younger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for the owl to come to them. Sure none of them were expecting it but they knew they weren't the only wizards in this world. It only made sense, Hermione had said that there would be a school for wizards like them after all. And Hermione was almost always right. Harry was the first to open the letter. And his ears perked up as he read everything until he got to the list of school thing. How was he gonna afford that for both him and Hermione? They would have to share that was certain. He hoped that they wouldn't be separate in this Hogwarts place.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


It barely took a week before someone noticed Harry's ears. Their screams had been loud but the fear in them of being discovered what stronger. Both of the scrawny children ran and ran until they arrived at a pub where no one on the street seemed to notice them entering. The inside of the place was dusty but Harry was amazed nonetheless. Maybe he could do chores so they would let him and Hermione stay. With that thought in mind, the boy walked up to the bar and looked up at the much taller man in front of him. Harry tried to tap on the man shoulder but only managed to fall face first on the counter, earning himself some small giggle from the girl following him around. The sound attracted the man who turned around to face them with confusion clear on his face but it was quickly changed to pity as he took in the state of both children.

“Hello there dearies. How may I help you today?” The man asked with a kind and soft voice looking at both of them. 

“I-I was w-wondering if we could s-stay here? We don’t have that m-much money but we c-can do chores and ...and we’ll both be v-very quiet” Harry quickly replied already feeling like it was a bad idea as his voice cracked and his eyes watered.

The man wasn’t sure what to say but with another quick glance at the pitiful state of both children and a long stare into the girl bland milky white eyes, he sighed before taking out a key from under the counter. With one clear look, the man quickly told them he needed help with the kitchen for supper and that they better be there. Grinning, Harry took Hermione hand in his and ran up the stairs, the younger girl laughing in glee. With a last look at both children, the man smiled and started to serve the other customers. 


End file.
